Spiegelscherben
by Fayet
Summary: Weiß, Schwarz und Blutrot.. | Alle Charas gehören J.K.R. , ich bitte um Reviews..|


"Severus?" Eine mir bekannte Stimme weckt mich auf. "Severus!" Ich fahre hoch. Oh nein, das ist doch nicht - doch es ist. Vor meinem Schreibtisch steht Albus Dumbeldore, und er sieht sehr, sehr besorgt aus. Verschlafen streiche ich mir eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann fällt mein Blick auf meinem Schreibtisch. Nicht genug damit, das ich offensichtlich gestern Abend am Schreibtisch eingeschlafen bin, nein, vor mir liegt ein umgestürztes Tintenfass und überall sind rote Flecken, auf allen Pergamenten. Auch auf den Klassenarbeiten, die ich gestern Abend korrigiert habe. Zum Teufel, am liebsten würde ich.. Aber ich habe keine Chance. Eine Wutausbruch vor meinem Direktor? Niemals. Nicht, das er mich feuern würde, das nicht, aber.. "Severus, wie lange hast du nicht mehr geschlafen?" Ich winke ab. "Unwichtig." Er zieht sich einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich. Zückt den Zauberstab und murmelt einen Spruch. Das Tintenfass richtete sich wieder auf, die rote Tinte fliegt dorthinein und Albus verschließt das Fass und reicht es mir. "Danke" nuschele ich, während ich das Fass in meinem Schreibtisch verstaue, an seinem Platz, neben tausend anderen Tintenfässern. Ich habe eine Manie für schöne Tinte. Ich besitze sie in allen Variationen. Aber jetzt muss ich erstmal versuchen, Albus loszuwerden. Nichts gegen ihn, aber ich würde mir doch gerne noch etwas anziehen, das nicht verknittert und verstaubt ist. Außerdem würde ich jetzt sehr gerne etwas gegen die Wand donnern. Oder irgendjemanden. Muss ich dann so dämlich sein, an meinem Schreibtisch einzuschlafen? Jetzt wird Albus sicherlich wieder versuchen, mich auf die Krankenstation zu befördern. Aber was soll ich da? Poppy kann sowieso nichts für mich tun. Schlaflosigkeit, gefolgt von Zusammenbrüchen. Völlig normal. Selbst jemand, der so geübt ist in durchwachten Nächten wie ich, schläft dann irgendwo ein. Wenigstens bin ich noch nie im Unterricht eingeschlafen - das würde man mir ewig vorhalten. Ich schüttele mich bei dem Gedanken. "Kalt?" fragt Albus und steht auf. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Gott sei Dank, er geht gleich.. "Du kommst nach dem Frühstück zu mir. Du kannst doch nicht dauern an deinem Schreibtisch einschlafen!" dann dreht er sich um und geht. Dauern? Was soll das den heißen? Na gut, letzte Woche viermal, aber dauernd? Ich seufze, nicke. Dann fällt endlich die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Entenerviert richte ich mich auf. Meine gesamten Glieder schmerzen. So bequem mein Schreibtischstuhl auch ist - es schläft sich selbst auf dem harten Steinboden besser. Außerdem habe ich rasende Kopfschmerzen. Als ich in mein Schlafzimmer gehen will, um mir eine frische schwarze Robe anzuziehen, fällt mein Blick zufällig in den großen Spiegel. Wann habe ich das letzte mal hineingesehen? Es dürfte schon eine Weile her sein. Soll ich..?  
  
Schließlich überwinde ich mich und trete ganz dicht davor. Und was sehe ich? Mich selbst. Kein sehr erfreulicher Anblick. Ich erinnere mich, wie sich zu meiner Schulzeit die Mädchen immer sehr ausführlich im Spiegel betrachtete haben. Das tun sie heute auch noch, ich ziehe fast jede Woche von irgendeinem Huffelpuff-Mädchen einen Spiegel ein. Wer betrachtet sich schon selbst gerne im Spiegel? Ich sicherlich nicht. Aber heute tue ich das einmal, eine Ausnahme. Ich will wissen, wie ich aussehe. Nicht besonders gut, wie ich feststelle. Groß. Da ich keine Robe trage, sehe ich auch, wie schlank ich bin. Extrem. Albus macht sich immer Sorgen, das ich zuwenig essen würde. Blödsinn. Bei mir liegt soetwas in der Familie - mein Vater sah genauso aus. Vater..Wütend reiße ich meine Gedanken zurück und damit wieder zu meinem Spiegelbild. Ich sehe ziemlich fertig aus. Dicke, schwarze Ringe unter meinen Augen. Schneeweiße Haut. Schwarze Augen. Ich schaue mich selbst an, aus leeren Augen. Schwarze Haare, wie immer zerzaust und ziemlich verklebt. Wütend streife ich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich will das nicht mehr sehen. Ein paar Schritte zurück, ein schneller Zauberspruch und schon fliegen die Splitter des Spiegels in sämtlich Himmelsrichtungen. Einige davon treffen mich im Gesicht. Wütend fahre ich mir mit der Hand über die Augen, mache damit aber alles nur noch schlimmer. Schließlich sinke ich völlig erschöpft auf den Boden, und lehne mich an die Wand. Ich bin so verdammt müde. Außerdem blute ich jetzt auch noch im Gesicht. Toll. So kann ich unmöglich unterrichten. Erstmal in Ruhe kraft sammeln, dann einen Heiltrank suchen. Aber anstatt aufzustehen, wie ich es mir befehle, lehne ich mich nur noch enger an die Wand und lasse meine Hände auf meine Beine fallen. Direkt vor mir liegt eine große Scherbe. Ich hebe sie auf, schneide mir dabei beide Hände auf und betrachte mein Gesicht darin. ich blute aus mehren Wunden - erst jetzt schmecke ich, das mir tatsächlich Blut über die Lippen läuft - an den Augen, an der Stirn, an der Wange. Sieht sehr hübsch aus. Weiß, Schwarz und Blutrot. Ich lasse die Scherbe wieder fallen. Langsam fallen Blutstropfen auf die Spiegelscherbe. Immer mehr. Sie verdecken mein eigenes Spiegelbild, ganz langsam. Immer mehr. Immer mehr. Irgendwann wird es ganz zugedeckt sein. Dann muss ich mich selbst nicht mehr ansehen. Vielleicht nie wieder.. 


End file.
